One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by kt.s3
Summary: Follow the next generation of the cast through the eyes of Lydia Scott as she faces the challenges of love, school, family, and friends!


_Hey guys! So this is my first EVER fanfiction (bear with me) and I couldn't think of a better fandom than One Tree Hill! This story is based on the next generation of the cast and is completely accurate with the show. It will mainly revolve around Lydia Scott (Haley and Nathan's daughter) and how she survives love, school, and friends. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

Lydia Scott: daughter of NBA star Nathan Scott and mega rock star Haley Scott, sister of Jamie Scott, the highest scorer in Tree Hill basketball history, niece of well known author Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott, who owned her own record label at 22, niece of high end fashion designer Brooke Baker and famous director Julian Baker, goddaughter of Quinn James, the popular photographer and niece of Clay Evans, who created his own agency based around fortitude.

But who was she? Who was Lydia Scott?

That was the question she thought about while staring off into the natural beauty of the Cape Fear. The soft wind gently blew her hair as she contemplated, well, everything. Lydia often came her when she needed to time to sort out her thoughts. The nature around her gave her the inspiration she needed to continue on. And the inspiration for her songs.

Almost everyday she sat there. And lyrics would flow so easily as she looked into the clear waters. No one knew about her music, except for Jude. He had caught her writing about two years ago and made her spill. Since then, he had always encouraged her to share them with people, but she was always hesitant. The lyrics were kind of personal and were most likely completely horrible. Lydia couldn't bear it if she showed people her work, only to be laughed at and ridiculed. No, she was definitely keeping this private.

Her headphones were on and blocked out the sound of all of her surroundings. Including the sound of her best friend sneaking up on her.

"BOO!" He came up behind Lydia and shook her shoulders.

"AHHHH!" She screamed before turning around to see his familiar laughing face. Lydia relaxed at the sight of him.

"Geez, Jude, you don't do that to a girl!" She playfully sighed.

"Sorry, Lyd, I couldn't resist!" He said through loud laughs.

Lydia finally took her head phones off and turned to face her best friend. They had known each other their whole lives and were always close. Their friendship was so important to Lydia, and so was her relationship with his twin brother.

"So, where's Davis?" Jude asked, his tone changing slightly.

"Well, he's _your_ brother" Lydia responded.

"Well, he's _your_ boyfriend." Jude said in a mocking voice. This earned an exaggerated eye roll from Lydia.

"I think he's out with his friends playing basketball or something. Speaking of, shouldn't you be with them? You _are_ on the team you know." She questioned.

"Lyd, they're just not my people. You know I'm not like him. A party every night. It's just not my thing." Jude answered while looking straight into Lydia's deep blue eyes. She looked down at the river again.

"So, am I your people?... Peeps if you will?" Lydia asked playfully, earning a laugh from Jude.

"You will always be my peeps, Lyd. Always and Forever." He said, mocking the phrase that her parents used so often. They just stared at each other for a while, simply enjoying each others presence.

"Why do you date him anyway? He's kind of a jerk you know?" Jude's tone suddenly became very serious and he looked at Lydia for a response.

"Not always. And, anyways, I believe he can change. My dad used to be just like him, partying all the time, looking down on those he believed were beneath him. If he could change, why not Davis?" She asked, trying to convince herself more than him.

Jude just sighed. "You could do better Lydia. You could find someone who would treat you right. Treat you like you deserve."

Lydia leaned into his shoulder as Jude talked and he relaxed at the contact.

"I believe Davis could be that guy."

* * *

It was the night of the first Ravens game of the season. The teams were warming up and Lydia's other brother Jamie and her dad Nathan were busy coaching this years team. Jamie had recently graduated college from Duke University, where he played as a starting shooting guard. Now he was waiting on a call from the NBA and decided to coach the Ravens in the meantime.

Davis looked over to Lydia who was in position to start the cheer leading routine. Yes, Lydia Scott was a cheerleader. She wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but with a little encouraging from her cousin Sawyer, she found herself in the uniform by sophomore year. Plus, her mom was a cheerleader; she couldn't exactly end the family line by the second generation. Lydia even went as far as to paint the signature Raven's "R" on her face before every game. Now she was so far into the cheer leading world, she couldn't get back out. Not that she wanted to.

She smiled at her boyfriend and he winked back at her. She wasn't exactly sure how that had happened either. Davis was always really popular, perhaps because of his good looks or his athleticism, or maybe even his signature smirk. As kids, Lydia, Davis, and Jude were inseparable. But, as they grew up, Davis became more distant and started to hang out with a different crowd. He kind of turned into a jerk. Eventually, he made his way back to her and won Lydia's heart with a few horribly corny pickup lines. They had been dating ever since.

The new relationship caused a riff between her friendship with Jude for awhile. He always thought that Davis wasn't good enough for her, but she always assured him that he could change. And he did... kind of.

He was always so sweet around her, and they would laugh together, and just have pure fun. Lydia loved him, she couldn't explain how or why, but she knew she did.

"TWEEEEEEET!" Jamie blew his whistle and called for the his team to come in. Davis paused for a minute to look back at Lydia.

"DAVIS! Stop making googly eyes at my sister and get in here!" Jamie yelled. Jamie was always kind of protective over Lydia. He would always deny it, but there was a reason he always made Davis do a few more laps, or stay a couple minutes later than the rest of the team. At least he was better with Nathan. If looks could kill, her dad would have successfully murdered Davis a long time ago. After all, Lydia was his baby girl, and no one would ever change that. Especially her boyfriend.

Davis smiled and jogged back to the bench where they ran through the team's plays. Jude was there, too. Davis and him were the star players of the team , both starters, and both great shooters. Jude looked back at Lydia and made a goofy face, which she gladly returned.

They ran out onto the court and took their positions. Jude was doing the jump ball, since he was about an inch or two taller than Davis. He managed to get the ball to our point guard, who dribbled past a couple defenders and passed the ball to Davis, who was already at the basket. He easily dunked it in, the action had become almost robotic to him over time.

Lydia let out a loud cheer after the basket was scored and threw her pom poms in the air. "GO RAVENS!"

The game went on like that: Davis and Jude alternately scoring until the final buzzer sounded. The Ravens had won!

Lydia ran out onto the court and pulled Davis into a bear hug, which he gladly accepted. She kissed him and congratulated him on the win. Turning around, Lydia saw Jude staring off at them. She knew he didn't like Davis and her dating, but she thought he would've gotten used to it by now. Lydia was about to go talk t him, but he turned around and walked off the court.

Davis saw her looking in Jude's direction and said "Hey, babe, don't worry about it. He's probably just mad I scored more points than him." He chuckled.

"Yeah... I guess so." She responded, though she still didn't really believe it. Something was wrong with Jude, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 _So that's the first chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! If you did, it would be amazing if you would review and let me know your thoughts. Any particular scene you want to happen? A particular couple? I would love to know what you guys think!_

 _Okay, this is going to sound incredibly cliche, but I have to: This is Katie signing off!_


End file.
